


Summer Heat

by WonChan108



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, DamiDick, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Praise Kink, Scents & Smells, Sweat, Truth Serum, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonChan108/pseuds/WonChan108
Summary: Damian is forced to spend his summer vacation at Dick's apartment. The AC is busted, so now he's forced to be in a hot room with his sexy mentor. To make matters worse, Damian gets shot up with Truth Serum on patrol, and begins spilling all his deepest desires to Dick. One thing leads to another and the sweaty batboys struggle not to give into the heat.Warning: Looots of sexual content, story was made last year, DamianTopsDick and DickTopsDamian, they're reversible.





	Summer Heat

** Summer Heat **

**A DickDami and DamiDick Story. Don’t like, then don’t read!**

**Warning Story Contains: DickToppingDamian, DamianToppingDick, urination, exhibitionism, and there will be LOTS of sex between Dick and Damian.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

It was summer time and just another heat wave in Bludhaven. Dick had left his apartment for some groceries and other supplies. He regretted not going by motorcycle or by car.

He figured he could handle the heat since the convenient store was just a block away. He panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

He was wearing a gym shirt and breezy shorts. He had beads of sweat dripping down his skin and his damp hair stuck to his face.

“Ugh.. should’ve packed a towel.” He wiped his chin and squinted up towards the sky.

The sun was shining bright and making heat waves. Dick felt like he had been walking forever. Walking in the heat felt like slow-motion.

Finally, he reached his apartment building. He slowly walked up the stairs gripping the plastic grocery bag in his sweaty grasp.

As he fumbled with his keys he groaned when he didn’t feel any cold air. The AC was still busted and like usual, the landlord was taking too long on getting it fixed.

“Can’t believe I can fight crime, hack computers, run a team of aliens and meta-humans, but I can’t fix a freaking air conditioner.”

As Dick turned the knob to his door, it was surprisingly easy to turn. Like it had been unlocked already.

As he cautiously entered his home, he was met with an upset face.

There sitting on Dick’s couch with luggage, was none other than Damian Wayne.

He had his usual crossed arms and grumpy look, “Well it’s about time you got here.”

Dick was too tired to show a reaction, so he just closed the door and put the bags on the counter, “Hello Damian. What brings you here to Blud?”

“Father kicked me out of the mansion for the summer. He wants me to spend time somewhere I can socialize better.” He scowled, “Stupid Summer Vacation.”

“Stupid? You’re **so** lucky, I loved summer vacation growing up. The beach, the movies, the amusement parks, **and** the memories.” Dick smiled to himself as he put groceries away.

Damian listed off his fingers, “Okay, first of all, **I** don’t need a vacation. Second, everything you said can be done in the mansion. Pool, movie room, Gotham, and I have enough memories as is, thank you very much.”

The acrobat tossed the empty grocery bag away, “I guess you’re more of an inside kid. Well, I’m sure you and I can find stuff to do. Just like the good old days.”

The angry bird rolled his eyes, “..can’t believe I have to spend my summer in this cramped place.”

Dick then felt irritated. He loved Damian very much, but was annoyed by that spoiled prince side of him. Dick didn’t grow up with much, but turned out okay. Damian grew up with everything, but turned out.. not so okay.

The acrobat wished they could go back to their happy Batman and Robin selves, but ever since Damian turned 13 the distance between him and Dick had grown.

He spent more time with Jon and the Teen Titians, and Dick stayed with his own team. Things were different now, and that hurt Dick a little.

None the less he sighed, “Well Damian, if you don’t want to stay here, you’re free to leave. I’m sure Jon or the someone else would be happy to have you.”

Damian glared at Dick.

“What?”

“Are you dating someone right now?”

He blushed angrily, “Wha-?! No!”

“Is Gordan coming over?”

Dick was confused, “Babs has nothing to do with this!”

Damian scoffed, “Well you **must** be having someone over if you’re trying to get rid of me so fast.”

“I’m **not** trying to get rid of you, I just want you to enjoy your summer!”

“Then why would you insist I go to someone else’s house?”

“You **just** said my place is cramped and small! I’m sure Jon’s house is bigger than this, or maybe you could spend time with Beast Boy, he has a **mansion**!”

Damian sat there silently. He was clearly upset about something, but Dick was too hot and sweaty to continue the argument.

The acrobat sighed again and tugged on his damp shirt. It had soaked up so much of his sweat that it was sticking to his skin. He walked over to the air conditioner near his bed, still busted.

Damian groaned, “Why is it so humid in here?”

The boy was sweaty too and the fact that he wore black under his red t-shirt made it worse. He wiped sweat off his forehead and watched the acrobat tamper with the machine.

He turned around, “It’s been like this for almost a week now. The landlord’s taking care of it.”

Dick’s white tank was becoming transparent and clung to his skin. Damian could clearly see his nipples and the outline of his muscles.

He looked away and muttered, “Harlot..”

“You say something?”

“I said it’s hot in here.” He stretched on the couch, “Sucks enough your place is small, now I have to deal with the heat too.”

Dick was getting really irritated, “You don’t have to **deal** with anything Damian, you can leave whenever you want-!”

“Grayson, we both know you have nothing to do around here. You need help on your patrols, and since you’re not seeing anyone, **I** shall keep you company for a few days.” He looked over his shoulder at the acrobat, “You’re welcome.”

_‘Same arrogant little prince. If he just wants to spend more time with me, why can’t he just say so?’_ Dick rolled his eyes and took off his heavily damp shirt.

It felt so relaxing peeling the sticky shirt from his wet skin. Even in the humid apartment, he felt a little cooler now that he was shirtless.

He let out a relaxing noise and shook his shirt. His back and skin had droplets of sweat. Damian swore he could see steam coming from his body.

Dick was very sweaty and letting off a certain scent. Damian immediately smelled a whiff of it and his face blushed red, _‘That fool!’_ he exploded, “Ugh, go take a shower, you smell terrible!”

He felt offended, Dick knew he was sweaty, but he didn’t think he smelled **that** bad. He smelled his pit, “I guess I am a **little** ripe.”

Damian moved to the opposite end of the couch, “ _A_ _little_ is hardly the correct term for this. I can smell you from here! Go wash yourself you oaf!”

The insults and arrogant attitude were really starting to piss Dick off, _‘First he barges into my home, complains about it, and now he’s bossing **me** around?!’_ But instead of arguing with Damian, he decided to just calm down with a shower.

The room was humid and the heat wave was getting to them both. Some more than others.

As Dick showered and let the water rush down his hair and skin, he was lost in thought. He remembered how small Damian used to be, back then he was still bratty and distanced himself from Dick, but they eventually got closer.

They hung out at arcades, played with animals, and even had personal bonding moments. He loved Damian, probably the most out of all his brothers. He was like a son to Dick.

But he knows he’s a stranger to Damian and that the little one would always prefer to follow in Bruce’s footsteps. Blood is thicker than water.

The acrobat sighed and just had to accept that Damian was growing up. But it was really breaking his heart how much they had grown a part.

Dick stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off, “Well he’s here now, and there’s nothing I can do about it.” He gathered up his sweaty clothes and threw them in the hamper.

He slipped on some black boxers and exited the steamy room feeling a little bit refreshed.

He toweled off his hair with both hands, “The shower’s yours if you want it.”

Damian was texting someone on his phone, then he looked up and his green eyes marveled at Dick’s dripping figure.

His muscles looked shiny, his hair was sopping wet, and those boxers couldn’t look anymore tighter. He even eyed how hairy and wet Dick’s armpits were.

_‘Fuck..’_ he looked away and calmly put his phone away, “Dammit Grayson, why are you such a harlot?”

He walked away toweling off, “Hey, this is **my** house and it’s like a million degrees in here. I can dress how I want.”

“No, this is your **apartment** , you’re **renting** it. Second, it already sucks that I have to stay in a cramped hot room, I refuse to be boxed in here with all your..” he gestured to Dick’s body, indecency.”

Dick gave an annoyed look, “..seriously?”

“Put something on right this second.”

Dick put his hands on his hips, “No.” he got in Damian’s face, “I don’t have to listen to **you**.”

Damian got in Dick’s face, “Put. Something. On. **Or. Else.** ” He glared.

He was unafraid, “Or else **what**?”

Before the two could start fighting, Dick’s Nightwing alarm went off. Damian could tell by the blue symbol flashing on his phone what was going on.

The little bird asked, “Patrol?”

Dick nodded and went to get his Nightwing gear, “Patrol.”

Damian began suiting up as well.

He donned his blue mask and didn’t speak to Damian anymore, _‘What a waste of a shower. At least beating up some bad guys can stop us from beating up each other.’_

**. . .**

Nightwing and Robin were on the roof of a building watching a truck pull in. Word on the street says a whole cartels’ worth of a new drugs were being brought from Gotham to Bludhaven.

“Any idea what the new drug is, Robin?”

“Probably smack or bath salt, everyone’s coming up with something new these days.”

Addicts gathered near the back of the truck scratching and waiting around for a taste. A muscular man came and had his minions unload the truck.

They began handing out needles and dime bags to everyone who showed up.

Robin watched through binoculars, “They’re not taking any money and its mostly going towards the homeless and drug addicts.”

“They’re not **selling** the product, they’re **testing** it.” Nightwing glared in disgust, “Whatever’s down there is no ordinary drug, stop anyone from trying **any** of it!”

Robin smirked, “Tt, that was the plan anyway.” He leaped off the roof and Nightwing followed.

They crashed the drug party making some addicts flee. Some, however, stayed and refused to give up the smack.

Robin knocked addicts unconscious while Nightwing went after the dealers. One came after him with a needle.

“Hands off my smack! I neeeeed iiiit!”

Damian blocked, “I’m trying to **save** you, you fool!”

“NO, you just want it all for yourself!” one of the addicts stabbed Robin in the leg with a syringe of the drug.

He groaned in pain and gritted his teeth, “NNHH! Why you little-!” he turned around and smacked the addict unconscious.

Robin began fighting violently, so Nightwing had to wrap this up before a death was on their hands. He slashed the tires and handcuffed the dealers to the truck so they couldn’t escape.

He grabbed Robin’s shoulder, “Calm down. It’s over.”

Damian seethed in rage. He finally breathed slowly and slid Dick’s hand off his shoulder, “Okay.”

As Nightwing heard police sirens coming, he noticed a whole syringe sticking out of the back of Damian’s leg, “Hey, you alright? Your leg.”

Robin yanked the syringe out and tossed it on the ground, “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” He got out his grappling gun.

“Damian they were selling truth serum, this stuff is very dangerous-!”

“I can handle any drug or poison. **I’m.** **Fine**.” He ignored Nightwing’s sympathy and shot off into the sky.

The older male rolled his eyes, _‘There’s just no winning with this kid.’_

The two took to the roofs and made their way back to the apartment. Nightwing was sweaty again and felt even more exhausted after running around in tights.

“It’s night time, why is it still so hot?” he took off his blue mask and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Robin checked his phone, “The temperature dropped from 90 degrees to 80. Just another day in dumb old Bludhaven.”

Dick sat on his bed and peeled his shirt off. Even in the dark room, Damian could see the droplets of sweat dripping from his body.

He shook his wet hair, “Haaahh..finally I can breathe.” He noticed Robin hadn’t undressed, “Aren’t you hot wearing all that black?”

“I said I’m fine.” He rubbed his forehead. Ever since the fight with the drug addicts, Damian’s mind felt fuzzy and he needed to lie down.

“Okay, just don’t pass out from heat stroke. The AC is still busted and I’d hate for you to-.”

Damian yelled, “ **I SAID I’M FINE!** So stop treating me like a kid!”

Dick went silent.

He let the boy stare at him angrily. Damian’s green eyes were full of testosterone and teenage adrenaline. Dick sighed again and tried wiggling out of his tight pants.

“Fine, if you say so, nnhh, thennn I trust..you!” his pants were stuck on his thighs.

They were so tight and stuck to his sweaty skin. His arms felt so worn out and he groaned and kicked around trying to get out of his pants.

Damian watched Dick squirm and kick on the bed. It was like watching a turtle on its shell, “You’re so humiliating.”

He groaned loudly, “Grrr! A little **help** would be nice!”

He raised a brow at him, “..you want me to take your pants off?”

“Please, I’m stuck! I can’t go to sleep like this!” he glared at Damian, “Help me out and I won’t bother you anymore tonight.”

Robin approached Dick cautiously. He swallowed hard and gripped Dick’s pants, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Dick wiggled around and began pushing the pants upward. Damian was smushed against Dick’s legs and tried pulling the tights up off his legs.

“Nnnhhh, you could stand to intake less cereal, Grayson.”

Dick whined and bucked his hips more, “I’m **not** fat!”

Damian’s face was slowly burning red. The more he tugged on Dick’s tights, his lower half grinded against Dick’s thighs. He would get a whiff of Dick’s musky scent and feel his warmth.

He swallowed hard, “Suck it in already Grayson! You’re all gross and sweaty.”

“Just shut up and keep pulling, nnnn, I’m almost out!” Dick’s tights finally were yanked off his legs, “AAaaahh..much better..”

Damian threw his pants on the floor. Before he could scold Dick on his costume, the older male’s position threw him off.

Dick lied on the bed exhausted wearing only tight boxers. His legs were spread and he was still dripping in sweat. The moonlight in the room showed he was practically glistening.

His big brother was right in front of him, defenseless, exhausted, and practically naked. How he wanted to reach out and caress him, but he balled his fists and resisted.

Damian felt himself get aroused, and it made him uncomfortable. He walked away, _‘Look but don’t touch, look but don’t touch.’_ He hated all the new feelings puberty was giving him.

The acrobat relaxed on the bed, “Oh and Damian, make sure to take your costume off before bed. Let me know if you need my help in there.”

He slammed the bedroom door behind him, “Good. Night. Grayson!”

As the boy took his cape off and threw it on the couch. His face was red and he was sweating in his costume. Of course he was hot and sweaty, but it wasn’t just the heat. He didn’t want Dick to **know**..to **see** how disgusting he had become.

Damian sat on the couch massaging the sides of his head, “Nnnhh, my head.” He tried keeping his eyes open but he felt something ringing in his ear.

His vision grew blurry and he felt nauseous. Ever since the fight with the drug addicts, he felt more vulnerable, more weakened.

He felt himself go numb and everything go black.

**The Next Morning. . .**

Dick was out doing his morning jog. Since Damian helped him last night, he was able to finish patrol early and have energy to spare. Even though they had their differences, he and Damian were the perfect partners.

He ran up the stairs to his apartment, “Phew, that felt good.” It was still hot out, but it felt slightly better than yesterday.

When he opened the door to his apartment, he noticed Robin’s costume on the floor. Damian was on his couch in nothing but his underwear.

Dick took his earbuds out his ears, “Oh hey, you okay Lil D?”

Damian was lying on his stomach, looking cozy on the couch, “I’m fine. This feels pleasant, you were right about taking off the costume.”

“Oh, sure. No problem.” He put his keys and earbuds on the counter. He drunk from his water bottle and toweled off his face.

Damian watched from the couch. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him as Dick’s throat wiggled as he hydrated himself.

The boy murmured, “You look amazing..”

Dick stopped drinking, “Mmh, you say something?”

He sat up, “I was saying you look amazing. I find it incredible that despite being drenched in sweat that you can still look exquisite.”

The acrobat stood there confused, “Um, thank..you?” he wasn’t used to Damian complimenting him on, well, anything.

Dick put his water bottle away and sat on the couch to text. He looked up at the TV to see what Damian was watching. Just a random B movie.

He could feel the boy staring at him, “Is something wrong?”

“Aren’t you hot wearing all that?”

Dick wore his usual work-out gear. A white tank top and blue shorts, the sweat made his clothes cling to him.

“It’s fine. Besides,” he smiled, “I wouldn’t want to disgust you by being in my underwear.”

“You could never disgust me Richard.” Damian reassured him, “This is your home and it’s just the two of us. I want you to be comfortable.”

Dick knew the boy was definitely acting weird, “Are you okay? Is the heat getting to you?” he felt on Damian’s forehead, “You’re **never** this nice to me. You’re still Damian Wayne, right?”

He frowned swatting his hand away, “Don’t push it Grayson. Now get changed before you pass out.”

He chuckled to himself and got up from the couch. He pulled his shirt off over his head and shoved his shorts off. He stretched letting out a relaxing sound.

He yawned, “I feel great.”

Damian eyed his ass and mumbled, “You **look** great.”

_‘What did he just say?’_ Dick felt safer if he didn’t ask, “Um, there’s ice cream in the freezer in case you need to cool off.” He walked away.

“Where are you going?”

“To take a nap. Today is a relaxing day.” He walked to his bedroom.

Damian turned off the TV and followed Dick, “Then I’ll be joining you, there’s nothing good on anyway.”

Dick smiled and lied on his bed, “Heh, you haven’t slept with me since you were small.”

He lied next to him, “I’ve missed doing this, Grayson. Do you think I’m too big now?”

Damian was growing up. His muscles were developing, and his voice was changing. He was catching up to Dick’s height fast. But no matter how old he got, Dick always saw him as his precious baby bat.

Dick faced Damian and stroked his head, “Hey, you’re always welcome to share a bed with me, okay?”

“Okay.” He snuggled closer to Dick and lied on his arm.

He gave him a small kiss on forehead and the two dozed off on the bed. The breeze from the window felt nice against their bare skin, letting them rest peacefully for a few hours.

**. . .**

Dick could feel a heat wave enter his room, causing him to wake up in a sweat. His face was shiny and wet, “Uuuughhh..the heat got worse.”

“I guess you’re up now.” Damian came in with a popsicle in his mouth and a cup of vanilla ice cream in his hand, “I found the ice cream.”

“Thanks, I could use some of that.” Dick forced himself to sit up.

Damian lied down on the bed too and sucked the last of the ice on the stick. Dick ate his vanilla ice cream with the tiny spoon.

He let out a pleasure-filled sigh, “Mmmnn, I’m so glad I bought these.”

“Yeah, I ate two popsicles already.” He playfully rubbed Dick’s sweaty back.

He chuckled at the touch, “I can tell, your finger tips are cold. How do you **not** have brain freeze?” He licked and scooped out the last of the cup.

“You should know by now that I’m tougher than I look Grayson.” He kissed his shoulder.

Dick put his empty cup on the nightstand and lied back down, “That hit the spot, I don’t feel like moving **at all** now.”

Damian clung to Dick and nuzzled his head under his chin. Dick could feel his cold lips on his neck. It felt nice, but he had to keep telling himself that this was Damian Wayne.

“Um Damian, this skinship is nice and all but you’ve been **extra** cuddly today.”

He looked up at Dick sadly, “..should I stop? ..is it weird?” his green eyes looked tired and sad.

The acrobat rolled onto his side and rubbed Damian’s hair, “No-no, forget I said anything. I’m just surprised you’re touching me so much.” He playfully petted and touched Damian’s wet hair.

Damian hugged Dick’s body and kissed his chest, “I’ve **always** wanted to touch you Grayson. I’m just so happy that I have you all to myself today.”

He could feel Damian’s cold hands massage and rub his muscles. It felt pleasant and made Dick feel sleepy. Damian was definitely acting weird, but Dick decided to just go along with it.

He closed his eyes and relaxed against the boy and let him massage his body, “Mmm..Damian..”

The boy’s nose was pressed against his skin, taking a whiff of his musk, “Grayson..you’re so nice and sweaty.” His nose nuzzled against the fold of his armpit, “Your smell is so strong today.”

Dick’s eyes immediately opened and his face blushed, “Oh God! Stop sniffing me!”

Damian was a little startled but clearly very aroused, “Why?”

He got embarrassed, “Because it’s creepy! Also.. I-I didn’t shower after I ran today. I’ve been lying in bed in my own sweat for hours.” He hid his armpits, “God, I must smell **terrible**.”

“Grayson, you could **never** smell terrible. I love your scent more than anything in the world.” He pressed Dick gently to lie back down, “Please let me smell you more, I can’t get enough of it.”

Dick was shocked about this new side of Damian. Creeped out? Disgusted? Scared? Dick didn’t know how to feel since this was, again, **Damian Wayne** we’re talking about.

The calm boy who arrogantly looked down on others and barely asked for anything, was now begging to smell Dick’s armpit.

The acrobat knew he shouldn’t but he just couldn’t help but indulge the boy, “..fine, just don’t get your hopes up.”

He let Damian lift his arm out the way. Dick rested his hand behind his head bearing his armpit to Damian. It was covered in bushels of black hair tangled with deodorant and sweat. It was so hot that Damian could see steam coming from them.

His little nose greedily smelled and sniffed Dick’s scent, “Haahh.. hhaahh.. It smells amazing.”

Dick blushed, “You’re such a liar, DamiAAANNNN!” He yelped and moaned when he felt Damian lick his armpit.

His tongue was ice cold and massaged against his glands. Dick moaned and his toes clenched as Damian pressed his face into his pit.

_‘Never been licked **there** before.’_ The feeling was different, and a little strange, but also felt good.

Dick kept his arm out of the way letting Damian smell and lick his pit like an animal. The boy was getting hard in his underwear, making it uncomfortable. He began wiggling out of his undies to free his erection.

“Haa.. Grayson.. Grayssonn.. I love it, I love your smell.” He kissed and licked the hairy pit while stroking himself.

The acrobat’s face was sweaty and red in embarrassment as Damian got off to his smelly musk. His green eyes were clouded up like he was high.

He was drenched in sweat and rock hard. Damian straddled himself on top of Dick’s body and stroked his tip directly into his armpit.

He stroked it fast and panted as his tip was rubbed against Dick’s warm pit hair and sweat “I always have to keep my distance from you Richard. God, just one whiff of you, aah, and I get so fucking hard. I love your scent and musk so m-much. NNhh!”

The acrobat swallowed hard as Damian was jerking off to him, he couldn’t bring himself to move at all, _‘It’s just the heat. It’s getting to both of us.’_ He bit his bottom lip and could tell Damian was cumming soon.

The boy’s sweat dripped off his body and his lips were moist from saliva. His tongue wetted his lips as he enjoyed the feel of Dick’s hot body.

Damian’s erection began to twitch and heat up in his grasp, “Graysonn..Gray.. AAAHH!”

His cum splurted out painting Dick’s pit along with his underarm and skin. Damian shuddered and panted in exhaustion. The heat was making him dizzy and horny for the acrobat.

Damian slowly slid off of Dick and began kissing his cheek. Dick squirmed uncomfortably as he tried lowering his arm down. His pit hair was sticky with Damian’s semen.

He nervously looked at the horny teen, “Haahh..Damian.. do you feel better?”

Damian was still clinging to him smooching the side of his face, “Mmnhh, noo, I can keep going. Mmnnh, I’ve always wanted you Grayson. Once isn’t enough, haahh, nowhere near enough.” He licked his face.

The acrobat shuddered and bit his bottom lip, “Mmnhh!” he couldn’t help but moan from Damian’s cold tongue.

He began moving his tongue towards Dick’s ear and began biting on the lobe. Dick’s toes curled and he began tugging at the bed.

Damian began licking the inside of his ear and suckling on shell. Dick was fully erect in his boxers and wanted to jerk off so bad.

He could easily push Damian off of him, so why wasn’t he?

“D-Dami.. you shouldn’t go any further than thisss! Mmnhh!” he felt Damian’s cold tongue slurped deeper inside him.

His ear was getting soaked in saliva and it made his eyes roll. The boy pulled his tongue out and began kissing his way down Dick’s neck. His lips felt so small, soft, and cold.

“Oh Richard.. I’ve wanted to do things to you since the moment I saw you. All those damn tights you wear, mmnnhh, even in father’s cowl you looked breath-taking.”

Dick blushed, “You were **10**.”

“I didn’t need to be an adult to know that I wanted you. I loved your smile, your eyes, your ass,” His hands began massaging Dick’s pecs, “And these incredibly big **tits** of yours.”

He groped roughly and tugged on Dick’s pecs until his nipples got erect. Dick got wet in his underwear as Damian sat on top of him teasing his muscles.

“Mmnhh.. D-Damiannhh.. I’m still y-your brother, you don’t want this. AAAHH!” He began twisting and pinching Dick’s nipples.

His erection was hard again and twitched to Dick’s voice, “On the contrary I think that makes me want you even **more**. And I know you feel the same way Richard. Otherwise you wouldn’t be getting hard.”

He felt down Dick’s body until he got to his underwear. He kissed the bulge and began peeling the underwear off. He freed Dick’s hard cock and marveled at its size.

He tossed his boxers somewhere, “You look so much better without these. Look how huge you are, I want you so bad Richard.”

Dick shuddered in pleasure as it felt good to be naked in the hot room, “Mmnnn..”

Damian spread Dick’s legs, “I want to hear you say it Grayson. Say you want this.”

_‘Is he serious?’_ Dick covered his eyes with his hands, “Come on Damian..this day has been weird enough as is. Don’t make me-.”

“Please Grayson, that’s all I want. I want you to say you want this.” Damian had hearts in his green eyes and his mouth was sopping wet. He looked ready to gorge onto Dick’s..well, dick.

As much as the acrobat hated to admit it, he had gotten so horny from watching Damian get off to his sweaty pits. All the licking and groping turned him on so much. He wanted to cum at least once.

_‘God this is so wrong. He’s still so young and I think he’s high.’_ Dick gulped and could feel Damian’s breath so close to his hard cock, _‘I might want this just as much as he does. ..and it **is** just us here. Fuck it.’_ “I want this, Damian.”

Damian let out a small erotic moan as he began engulfing the tip. He shuddered happily as he finally got to taste his cock. His tongue wrapped around his length and sucked it repeatedly.

Dick tugged on the bed and his hips bucked, “A-AAAAHhh!” Damian’s mouth felt so cold and hot at the same time.

His cock ached in his mouth and enjoyed the fast sucking he received. It was like being jerked off by his mouth. The sucking noises were very audible and the bed was even creaking.

Damian massaged Dick’s balls as he sucked. His own erection throbbed the more he felt Dick enter his throat. It sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body.

The acrobat gripped the bed and moaned loudly as Damian blew him, “AAH, Oh Damii! I’m almost there!” He had his arms behind his head as he relaxed into the blowjob.

“MMnhh, mmph, mmhaa!” Damian moaned as he sucked faster. His cold saliva got Dick nice and wet.

Dick groaned and his hips bucked as he came hard in Damian’s mouth. His eyes rolled as he finally got relief, “Cumming! Mmnhhh, God, I needed this!” he sighed and shuddered.

The boy tried swallowing it all but some splurted out of his mouth and onto the bed. He slowly peeled his wet mouth off of Dick’s cock and swallowed what he could catch.

His face was blushing and soaked in sweat, “Did I do good Richard?”

Now things got awkward and the guilt was kicking in, “Y-Yeah. Was that your first time?”

He wiped his mouth, “Yes. But I have so many wet dreams about you that I got a feel for it.”

Dick sat up in bed and couldn’t look Damian in the eye, “..uhh.. okay.”

The boy whimpered and tears weld up in his eyes, “..I knew it. I disgust you, don’t I?”

Dick’s head quickly whipped to Damian and his eyes softened, “Damian?”

The boy felt sad and began pouring out, “I’ve **always** loved you Richard, sometimes I even think I’m **in** love with you. Even when I was a kid I knew I was sick, hic, these feelings aren’t natural.” He looked down at his lap, “No matter how I try to distance us, I keep thinking about you.”

Dick smiled, “Just say it silly bat. What do you want to do to me?”

The boy shuddered in Dick’s hold on him, he began blurting out all his inner thoughts, “..I want to kiss you. I want to hold your hand, lay next you, breathe in your smell, touch you, taste you, be inside you, and.. you inside me.” His face blushed and he looked away, “But I know I can’t because I’m just your little brother..and **you** only like redheads.”

Dick’s heart raced as Damian confessed to him, _‘He’s so cute and honest now. Normally he’s an arrogant brat.’_ He liked this new Damian, he was adorable and kinky. Dick wanted to spoil him rotten.

But the acrobat was still trying to connect the dots, why and how did Damian became like this? He was still arrogant yesterday, so what happened last night to..

_‘The truth serum!’_ He forgot Damian got attacked by that stuff, _‘I need to give him the antidote fast, or else..’_

“Richard,” Damian looked so cute and vulnerable in his arms, “do you still love me? I want you to love me.”

Dick then got a devious idea, _‘No use letting this go to waste. I can always cure him later.’_ “Damian, of course I love you.” He smiled lovingly and petted Damian’s head.

He sniffled and looked up at him, “R-Really?”

He nodded and kissed his forehead, “Whether you’re my brother or not, you’re Damian Wayne. You’ll always have a special place in my heart.”

The boy couldn’t contain his excitement, “Grayson!” he hugged him tightly pressing his body against his.

Dick squeezed the boy tight in his arms. He always wondered what Damian was thinking about and how to close the distance between them.

Now with the truth serum in his blood he wasn’t arrogant anymore, in fact, Dick thought he was kind of cute.

As Dick was lost in thought, Damian was already in his face again. His lips began pressing against Dick’s. The boy wrapped his arms around him and began kissing him deeper sucking on his lips.

“Mmnh!” Dick moaned when he felt Damian’s tongue enter his mouth.

He was surprised at how skilled he was already. His tongue massaged against Dick’s and he could feel Damian already grabbing his cock.

The boy broke the kiss, “I’m going to take you now Richard.”

“Okay.” Dick shuddered with delight, _‘Might as well enjoy the truth serum before it wears off.’_

Damian was definitely going to kill him later, so he figured he’d better make the most of it while he was still allowed to breathe.

**Later. . .**

Dick stood up panting heavily and moaning loudly as Damian pleasured him. Damian was on his knees stroking himself as he gave Dick another blowjob.

He enjoyed the taste and was sucking every drop out of the acrobat, “D-Damiannhh! I c-can’t cum right now! You have, aaahh, to let me goooo!”

He wobbled and struggled to stay standing.

Damian had hearts in his green eyes as his tongue couldn’t keep still, “Nnhoo, I want you Richard. Mmnnhh, I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Dick blushed red and he hadn’t had the chance to go to the bathroom at all that day, “B-But I still need to shower..and a-also pee.” He gripped the boy’s hair and tried tugging him off, “I’ll be back in a minute! **Please**!”

Damian groaned and finally stopped sucking, “..Mmnhh, then just do it here.”

The acrobat gave Damian a shocked look, “What?!”

The boy smirked up at him, “I’ve jerked off to this before, I want to bathe in your piss Grayson.”

Dick blushed red at the boy’s kink, “I-I could never do that! Mnnnhh! You’ll get dirty!”

“I won’t, haahh, I promise. Give it to me.” He sucked faster on Dick’s cock, stubbornly not letting go.

Damian stroked Dick off faster and sucked on the tip. He moaned and waited excitedly as he sucked.

His grip was strong and made Dick’s body shudder, “A-AAAhh!” his hips bucked and he began urinating.

Damian began swallowing his golden shower and got hard from the taste. He took his mouth off and Dick began peeing on his face and body.

“MMnhh, can’t stop.. NNhh, s-sorry, I was holding it in..so long.” Dick found himself enjoying the kinky act. It was his first time peeing somewhere else in his apartment besides the bathroom.

The boy shuddered in pleasure as he was in pure ecstasy. It was as if his body was being purified by Dick’s fluids. His body felt warm and wet from his piss.

He bit his bottom lip and ended up cumming on the floor. His body dripped and was soaked in Dick’s urine, leaving him in a puddle.

“Haahh..hhaahhh..” his nipples were hard and he had Dick’s naughty smell all over him, “I want you inside me Grayson.”

Dick was turned on after all that. He pointed towards the window, “Put your hands on the edge and bend over.”

Damian did as he was instructed and opened up the window. He put his hands on the window sill with his ass to acrobat. The wind entered the room and cooled his sweaty body a little.

Dick began spreading Damian’s ass and inserting his finger in, “Hmm, you’re surprisingly soft lil D. Is this **not** your first time?” he got worried.

The boy moaned and squeezed tight on window sill, “I-I’ve been doing it myself. NNnhh..I even practice on a toy thinking of you.”

Dick blushed as he inserted three fingers into him, “I’m flattered. But don’t go around buying sex toys, you could get in trouble.” He smirked as he easily fingered his entrance, “Yeesh, how many times a week do you masturbate to me?”

“Haahh..nnnhh.. Almost e-every night, mmnhh, whenever I’m alone!” He drooled as Dick’s long digits loosened him up, “Aaahh, fuck Richard! My fingers aren’t enough for me anymore, neither is my toy. I want **you** , dammit!”

He licked his lips as he teased him, “Not yet, I have to get you nice and ready.”

Damian’s hips moved impatiently and his erection twitched on every finger thrust. His privates were soaked and dripping onto the floor.

He whined loudly, “I neeeed you Richard, please fuck meee, I can’t wait anymore!”  he thrusted back against Dick’s fingers impatiently.

The acrobat got hard watching Damian squirm, _‘He’s so cute and horny.’_ Dick pulled his soaked fingers out, “Hehe.. Okay, but are you sure you want me to take your first time?”

Damian panted when he felt Dick’s hard cock press against his hole. The thing he had been aching for was **finally** touching him.

“Yesyesyes, I promise, so just put it iiinn!” his nails scratched the window sill.

Dick gripped the boy’s hips and began pushing his way in. His soaked hole slowly engulfed Dick inch-by-inch at a time.

Once the whole thing was in, Damian let out a squeaky moan and he didn’t have the strength to close his mouth. His drool dripped down his chin, “A-Aaaahh, R-Richard..!”

Dick groaned in pleasure at how tight Damian was, _‘This feels amazing, he really did all this for me? He fits perfectly.’_ His eyes fluttered as he was wrapped nicely by Damian’s walls.

He kept a nice grip on the boy’s hips and began thrusting at a regular pace. Damian moaned loudly and became fully erect. His privates were soaked in sexual juices and sweat.

The boy felt like his brain was melting the more Dick fucked him, “AAHH! R-RICHARD! MMNHH! M-MORE! I’VE WANTED THIS FOR S-SOOO LOONNG! AAHHH!” He was on his toes not wanting Dick to stop.

Dick huffed and panted as he thrusted. It felt good using Damian’s ass as a fucktoy. His hole felt so soft and ready as he thrusted in and out with ease. Every time he pulled out Damian would tighten up strangling Dick’s cock.

He drooled a little, “OOoohh, Dami! AAH! Had no idea you felt so amazing!” His face was soaked with sweat and he blushed different shades of red as he pounded mercilessly into him.

The boy looked over his shoulder with a satisfied look, “I-I D-DID MY BEST FOR YOU! RICHARD! AHH! I WANT YOU TO U-USE ME HOWEVER YOU LIKE! I WANT T-TO BE YOURS!”

“I had no idea you w-were so naughty Lil D, bad boy.” He smirked while roughing him up more.

Damian moaned loudly towards the floor as his strength weakened, “I-I’M SORRY, I REALLY T-TRIED TO BE A G-GOOD BOY! BUT I WANTED YOU SO MUCH!” His eyes had hearts in them as he was in pure ecstasy having Dick embrace him, “MMMNHH! BE ROUGHER WITH M-MEEE!”

The acrobat swallowed hard and lifted Damian by his hips, “If that’s what you want..” he began fucking Damian right off the floor, _‘He’s surprisingly light.’_

His toes dangled above the floor as Dick held his body. Damian’s eyes went wide when Dick slammed all the way into him.

Dicks hips repeatedly slapped and slammed into his, “Damian! Damian! Damiannnhh!” it was a guilty pleasure that the acrobat couldn’t resist.

The boy loved every bit of it, “Y-YEES! USE ME LIKE A FUCKTOY! NNNHHH! R-RICHARD!”

Dick had power over Damian for a change, he could do whatever he wanted to the boy, and this was secretly what Damian had wanted all along, so it’s a win-win, right?

Dick felt himself getting close, “I’m cumming Damian, almost there!”

His hole tightened not wanting to let go as Dick thrusted, “PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME RICHARD! CUM INSIDE MEEEE!”

Dick groaned and thrusted deep into the boy as possible. Damian let out a high pitched moan and drooled a lot on the floor.

Dick’s cum began filling him up at an alarming rate. Dick hadn’t gotten off in a while since he wasn’t dating anymore. His skin shuddered and he could feel Damian cumming too.

The boy’s little cock squirted onto the floor and Damian’s stomach expanded a bit as Dick filled him up, “A-Aaaahh.. Richard, don’t stop, don’t stooop!” his greens eyes rolled as he felt Dick still cumming.

The acrobat shuddered and could no longer lift the boy, “I can’t stop even if I w-wanted to, nnhhh!” he rested his face on Damian’s back as he continued to climax into the boy.

Both slipped onto the floor and panted from exhaustion. Dick finally calmed down and pulled out. Damian’s hole overflowed with his cum. The boy moaned happily on the floor.

“Mmnhh, I’m glad you were my first Richard.”

He kissed Damian’s neck, “Thank you for loving me so much.” _‘If only you were always this honest.’_

Dick figured the truth serum would wear off soon, so now would be a good time to clean up. As he got up, Damian grabbed his arm.

“Richard..”

“What’s wrong Dami?”

“..can we go again?”

Dick blushed as his cum was still oozing out of the boy, “Don’t you want to rest?”

Damian was still in a horny state, “But I haven’t had enough..and it felt really good. Please Richard?” he had sweet green eyes and looked hungry.

Dick knew he shouldn’t but this was just too good to be true, “..if that’s what you want.”

He indulged in Damian’s fantasies for the whole day.

**. . .**

The next day, Dick expected Damian to be back to his usual arrogant self, but he was still kissy and clingy.

He never hesitated to tell Dick how much he loved him and was always the first to initiate sex. The acrobat went along for the ride and wanted to enjoy as much of the sweet boy as possible.

They sat on top of Dick’s bed kissing hungrily. Their tongues massaged against the other rapidly. Saliva dripped their chins and they gasped out audible moans. There was lots of face grabbing and hair pulling.

“Mmnhaa.. haahh.. Damii! Mmh!”

Damian kissed him back harder, clinging to him, “Mmnh.. my.. haahh.. my..”

Dick broke the kiss so they could breathe, “Haa.. haaa.. y-your what?”

“Haahh my.. my turn. I want it to be my turn today.” The boy’s cock was erect and really wanted to be touched, “You were in me all day yesterday, now I want to be in you.”

Dick stared at Damian’s size. It was cute, still growing, _‘I guess I could work with this.’_ The acrobat smiled and kissed Damian one more time, “Okay, just lay back and I’ll take your **other** first time.”

Damian lied on his back excited. His cock twitched awaiting Dick’s touch.

The acrobat rubbed down Damian’s body, enjoying his little reactions. Once he got to his little cock he grabbed it and began kissing the tip.

“MMnhh!”

He purred, “My cute babybat is growing up so fast.” His tongue began swirling all over it until he got it completely hard.

Damian tugs hard on the covers and whimpered loudly, “Aaahh, I love your mouth Richard.”

Dick suckled on it until it was nice and wet. His tongue teased the tip earning whiny moans from the boy. Dick took his mouth off of it, “Mmnh, now you’re ready.”

Damian was a good few inches bigger than before so Dick began mounting the boy. He lined Damian’s tip up to his ass.

The boy gulped as he got a little nervous.

Dick enjoyed watching his reactions, “Are you ready?”

His voice was small, “..yes..”

Dick let out a pleasurable purr as his ass lowered itself onto the boy’s cock. Damian slipped inside him and was mercilessly swallowed up by his buns of steel.

Damian gripped Dick’s hips and his toes curled, “A-Aaahh..! I-It feels so soft.” He had tears in his green eyes, “It feels b-better than I imagined.”

The acrobat could feel Damian twitch about inside him, “Am I too heavy? Is it okay to move?”

Dick’s body was still bigger and thicker than Damian. He made sure he didn’t put all of his weight onto the boy.

Damian groped Dick a little, “Yessss and I looove it. Aaaah, your fat ass is crushing me so softly.” His green eyes were hazy with lust and felt so weak being so snug in the acrobat.

“Glad you like it, but not sure I like being called fat.” He began moving his hips upward and then brought it back down.

Damian cried out and the bed creaked as Dick began riding him. Dick wasn’t concerned about himself, he just enjoyed watching Damian looking cute and vulnerable.

_‘It’s not every day I get to see him look so weak. What other faces are you hiding from me babybat?’_ he gave a small smirk as he rode the boy. His insides tightened around the boy as he moved.

Damian looked ready to cry, “T-Too much! MMNHHHH, RICHARD!” his hips bucked a little as he came inside the acrobat.

He stopped riding him and trembled when he felt him shoot his cum inside. It felt warm and he was gushing out an impressive amount.

He made sure to stay sitting to keep the mess inside, “N-Nnhh! Already? That was fast.” He teased the boy into blushing.

“It was my first time! Let me try again!”

“No, I think you’re done lil D.” he lifted his hips until Damian was out, a string of his cum leaked out, “Look how soft you got, sweetie.”

“I can get hard again!” he pouted and made Dick lie next to him, “Let **me** be on top this time.”

Dick lied on his back and spread his legs, “Heh, not sure it’ll make a difference.”

“Just do as I say Richard, arms up! I don’t want you touching me this time.”

He put his arms behind his head and got comfortable, “So I just have to lay here while you enjoy yourself? Heh, just don’t push yourself too hard, okay?”

Damian had a determined look on his face, “I **will** make you cum Grayson.” He spread the man’s legs and pinned them down. His eyes marveled as he exposed Dick underneath him.

He smirked up at the boy, “Don’t stare too much. I don’t like being kept waiting.”

“You’re sweating a lot today too.” He eyed Dick’s exposed pits, “You smell like you’re in heat. Just the way I like it.”

He blushed as Damian got hard from his hairy pits, “..lil perv.” He still remembered how Damian jerked off to his arm pit yesterday. It made him feel self-conscious now.

The boy positioned himself towards Dick’s entrance and thrusted in. It was squishy and hot inside him. He could feel some of his cum from the previous round.

Damian’s spine tingled when he was all the way in, he looked ready to cum right there. Dick thought his face looked so cute all scrunched up, _‘Aaaw, he’s trying to hold it in.’_ “Need help?”

“No,” he thrusted out, “I want to do it myself.” He thrusted back in with a small whimper. His cock felt so good and warm wrapped up by Dick’s walls.

The acrobat relaxed against the bed and let Damian do whatever he wanted, _‘It’s so cute how he’s trying so hard.’_

Damian panted against Dick’s chest and his hips started moving faster. The bed creaked more and Damian’s moans were becoming more audible.

One of his thrusts ended up hitting a special place in the acrobat. Dick bit his lip and tightened up in response. Damian moaned loudly, “A-AAAHH!”

He ended up cumming again, painting Dick’s sweet spot. The acrobat trembled at how full and hot his ass felt.

Dick still hadn’t cum at all, “Mmmnhh.. g-give up now?”

Damian moaned and he felt extremely turned on, “N-No, I don’t want to stop.” His hips resumed thrusting and his moans escalated.

His thrusts became more spot on and aimed for Dick’s sweet spot. His tip could barely reach it, but each time he grazed it, Dick’s cock reacted.

His member twitched about and he wanted to stroke it, “D-Damii..at least stroke me off, so I can-!”

“NO! I want to make you cum **my** way! MMhh! W-With just **me** inside you Richard!”

His thrusts sped up and he fucked Dick harder on the bed. His moans were whiny and desperate as he masturbated using Dick’s entrance.

“N-NHHH! D-Damii!” Dick moaned and clutched hard on the pillow behind him, “F-Fuck, I might actually cum! AAHH!” _‘He’s even better than my vibrator!’_

The acrobat blushed hard as his tip got wet. His cock twitched and bounced as Damian fucked his ass mercilessly.

Damian drooled and moaned against Dick’s chest as he couldn’t stop his hips at all. His eyes shut tight, “AAHH! RICHARD, RCHARD, RICHARD, RICHARD! NNHHH! RICHARD!” He couldn’t stop moaning his name.

Dick’s blue eyes rolled to the back of his head as his sweet spot was repeatedly teased and brushed against, “Mmnh! Mmnhh! C-Cumming! I’m g-going to-!” his toes clenched and he let out a loud moan.

He exploded on his and Damian’s stomachs and clenched hard on Damian’s erection. The boy had an orgasm and his hips rolled into Dick’s.

Dick’s cock exploded onto his own face and chest. He let out an exhausting sigh as he finally got off, “Haahh..hhaaahh.. Hhahh ffffuck that was intense.”

His chest heaved and his ass felt sensitive. Damian rolled onto his side and finally pulled out. Dick whimpered at how much of his cum began spewing out.

Damian breathed lightly on Dick’s arm, “That.. haaa.. was everything I wanted it to b-be..” he kissed and licked the cum off Dick’s face.

“Mmm, you’re such a naughty little horn-ball.” Dick lied on his side to hold Damian in his arms, “You did great baby bat. A little aggressive, but great.” He kissed his forehead.

Damian hugged Dick tightly, “I’ve always wanted to fuck you Grayson, I’ve had constant wet dreams about this. But I know you prefer..bigger sizes.”

Dick blushed, _‘That truth serum must be strong.’_ He shrugged, “B-Big is nice. But it doesn’t **have** to be. You did great for your first time.”

Honestly Dick’s ass was still tingling and leaking Damian’s cum. He definitely wanted to try going again, the more they had sex the less guilty he felt.

Damian lifted his head, “Was mine good enough? I hate how I’m not big enough to fully satisfy you yet.”

He couldn’t help but snort, “Damian, you’re still in your growth spirt, you’ll **get** bigger.”

His voice was soft as he pouted up at Dick, “But if I were more hung like Todd or had red hair then you’d like me more, right?”

Dick blushed and ruffled Damian’s hair, “..you know.. redheads aren’t the **only** thing that turn me on. Before redheads..I had a **huge** crush on your dad.”

“Really? I suspected it, but never thought you’d admit it.”

He smiled down at Damian, “So if I’m attracted to Bruce.. then do you know who **else** I would be attracted to?”

The boy’s face slowly blushed and his heart raced fast, “..I want to kiss you Richard.”

“Then come here, babybat.”

Damian wrapped his arms around the older man and kissed him softly on the lips. Dick enjoyed how small and soft Damian felt in his arms.

He loved hugging the boy so much, but he knew once the serum wore off Damian would never let him touch him again.

He never wanted to the drug to wear off, Dick had never bonded with Damian so long before.

**. . .**

The serum still hadn’t worn off that week. Damian was still clingy and Dick was spoiling him every second he could.

The apartment was still hot and the AC was busted. Both didn’t wear any clothes in Dick’s apartment. Damian would just jump him and rip them off anyway.

The acrobat was on the bed moaning on his side as Damian gripped his leg. He fucked Dick on his side first thing when he woke up.

The boy’s sexual appetite didn’t decease and he constantly attacked Dick every time he got the chance. Sometimes he’d beg Dick to top and sometimes to bottom.

Today was another topping day. He got Dick when the man had his guard down and the acrobat’s butt was Damian’s toy now.

“Ahh, D-Damiii..rest a bit! It’s too hot to be moving like this!” the acrobat was soaked in sweat and his privates were sensitive.

His cock bounced and twitched as Damian’s hips grinded into him. He couldn’t bring himself to stop moaning.

Damian clung to Dick’s leg and continued aiming for his sweet spot, “But I-I want to, haaa, keep g-going! It feels too good!” he smirked, “And you get, mmnh, tighter when I hit **that** spot!”

_‘This must be karma.’_ Dick felt nothing but pleasure when Damian touched him. He still couldn’t believe the boy could make him orgasm like a woman so easily now, “I’m-I’m not going to make i-it! Aaahh! C-Cumming!”

Dick’s cock squirted cock again making it hot and sensitive. Each time he came his body was rendered powerless.

Damian winced and came inside him. He collapsed on top of him and they both panted in exhaustion.

“HAAaa.. Hhaaa..” suddenly his stomach growled, “Right, when was the last time we ate?”

Damian sucked on his nipple, “Mmnhh, we missed breakfast, haahh.. But you’re enough for me.”

He rolled his eyes and petted Damian’s head, “Thanks cutie, but we have to eat REAL food, or else we’ll collapse.” He thought for a bit, “Is ‘Fish Pizza’ okay?”

“I guess so.”

Dick squirmed, “Great, let me just go get my phone so I can order.”

Damian pouted and didn’t budge, “But I want to keep going.”

_‘His stamina is scary.’_ The acrobat could still feel Damian’s cum making him sticky inside, “We did it plenty this morning and last night, lil D. I just need my phone for a few **minutes**.”

Damian smirked, “Hehe..you’re just saying that to escape.”

Dick felt a little fear, “Um..my phone is on the floor somewhere, so just let me-.”

“Then crawl for it.”

“..what?”

He pouted, “I don’t want to pull out, so just crawl.” The boy acted spoiled, “Come ooon, do iiit!”

Dick groaned, “..fine. You’re lucky you’re cute.” He carefully rolled over, slid off the bed, and began crawling around on the floor.

His blue eyes wandered around for his pants. They were all the way by the couch and Damian was glued to his backside.

_‘Oh come **on** , why is it so far away?!’_ Dick blushed when he could feel Damian’s seed slide down his thighs, “A-Aaaa.. Why’d you have to cum so much?” he could feel the mess dripping out onto the floor.

“That’s because you’re crawling too fast.” He thrusted all the way in.

“Aaahh!” Dick moaned and slipped a little.

“If you take your time I can keep you nice and plugged up.” He trembled and licked his lips, “But I can’t promise I won’t fuck you.”

Dick groaned and resumed crawling, “Perverted brat..”

He felt hot, and Damian’s cum was sloshing around inside him. His nipples were hard and his cock was getting erect the more he moved.

Damian noticed how slow he was going, “Come on Grayson, you’re almost there. I really want to start doing you again.” He whimpered on each step Dick took. The more his hips moved he could feel his walls massage his cock.

He reached out and grabbed his pants and pulled it towards himself, “Finally. Haahh..”

He called up the pizza place and waited for them to answer. He could feel Damian get fully erect in him. He bit his bottom lip knowing how bad the boy wanted to move.

Damian whimpered, “R-Richard, can I move yet? I want to move so badly..” his skin trembled and he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Dick could feel Damian kissing his back. His small hands massaged his chest and toyed with his nipples until Dick was fully erect.

He could hear the phone’s dial tone and got nervous. His bit his bottom lip as his heart raced, “F-Fine..but you have to be quiet.”

Damian gripped his hips and began thrusting, “MMnh! F-Finallyyy!” he let out small moans and whimpers as his hips slapped into Dick’s.

Fish Pizza picked up, “Hello?”

“Y-YES!”

“Thank you for calling Fish Pizza, is this for delivery or pickup?”

“D-Delivery! Nnhh!” Dick covered his mouth as he felt Damian’s hips pick up the pace, _‘Fuck I’m still sensitive! I want to cum so bad.’_

“What can we do for you?”

Dick hesitantly took his hand off his mouth, “O-One.. large ha-half meat-lovers and cheese. Mmnhh! And one la-large vegetarian pizza!”

He bit his finger as Damian’s tip grinded into his sweet spot. He hoped they couldn’t hear the sounds. The thrill of getting caught was making him wetter.

“Alright, thank you for picking Fish Pizza, we’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

“G-Good-bye!” Dick hung up his cell and tossed it away. His moans became more audible as his face rubbed against the floor. His hips were raised happily welcoming Damian’s hard thrusts.

The tip of his cock dripped pre-cum all over the floor along with beads of sweat from their bodies. His blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and he drooled in ecstasy.

He moaned and clawed at the flooring, “AAH, D-DAMII, HARDER, FUCK ME HARDER!”

Damian’s spine tingled the more Dick begged and moaned his name, “I love you so much Richard, I want to make you f-feel good!” his hips slapped harder and his penis felt hot the more he moved, “I feel like I’m going to explode.”

He groped and squeezed Dick’s ass as he fucked him. His green eyes were half-lidded and his hips didn’t slow down at all.

His thrusts grew faster and desperate, “I don’t want to stop, I don’t want to stop, I don’t want to stop!” he drooled as he frantically humped the acrobat’s butt.

Dick felt like he was going to cum soon, _‘Forgive me Damian for enjoying you so much, but your cock feels so good.’_ He didn’t expect something so small to be so pleasurable.

“I-I’m cumming Grayson!” Damian reached his limit, “AAaahhh!” he moaned loudly and he thrusted deep into the man.

Dick’s eyes rolled as Damian filled his ass to the brim with his hot seed, “Haaahh.. hhaahh, give it all to me..” He was close himself.

The boy came inside him and his spine tingled as his insides grew heated. Damian then whimpered and collapsed onto Dick’s sweaty back, “G-Grayson..I think I.. I need.. t-to..” his legs didn’t have the strength to stand or pull out, “Mmnhhh!”

“Wha..?” Dick’s eyes went wide and he trembled when he felt a rush of something flowing inside him.

Damian moaned and whimpered as he peed inside his mentor. Tears weld up in his eyes as he enjoyed relieving himself, “S-Sorry.. I couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

His urine filled Dick’s entrance and made his stomach feel hot, “Haa.. hhahh.. AAAAHH!” Dick moaned loudly as his cock erupted onto the floor.

His cum splattered everywhere making a mess as Damian peed. His hole overflowed with semen and piss.

His privates felt so wet and sensitive as his body collapsed onto the floor. He panted in exhaustion, “Haaa.. ooohhh.”

His green eyes got sad, “Are..you mad at me?”

Dick slowly rolled over, “Come here.”

Dick captured Damian’s lips and kissed him deeply. Damian slipped out of him and let himself get held by the older male.

He huffed and moaned as he made out with Damian, “Mmnhh, you’re so fucking naughty. Mmh, you did that on mmm, purpose didn’t you?”

“I’m s-sorry, mmhh, but it felt so good, hhahh, peeing in you.” His face was red and exhausted.

He pulled his tongue out of the boy’s mouth, “Tomorrow, your ass is **mine**.”

Damian rested on the couch naked while Dick put his robe on and grab his wallet.

The doorbell rang and Dick got up to get it. He made sure to tip the delivery guy then took the pizzas and wobbled when he felt Damian’s cum leak out of him.

He walked to the couch, “That the food?”

“Yup, told you you’d get hungry.” He stripped his robe off so he could be naked again too.

Dick soon regretted undressing in front of the boy because Damian was at his crotch, “I need to borrow this.” He stroked and licked Dick’s cock.

“M-Mmnnhh! I said no sex until after you eat!” he wobbled and tugged at Damian’s hair.

“Mmnnn, mmm I will, but I need you to put my favorite topping on it first.” He sucked on it fast and stroked the shaft.

Dick groaned and felt his hips give out, “AAhh!”

Damian took his mouth off and Dick’s cum covered his pizza, “There, perfect.”

The acrobat sat on the couch and ate his own pizza, “Geez, **warn** me when you want to do that.”

The boy ate his cum covered vegetarian pizza, “I enjoy the way your body tastes Richard, I can’t help it.” He licked his lips and took another bite out of the slice.

Dick sat on the couch eating pizza and drinking the soda that came with it. Damian sat next to him and lied on his shoulder as they watched TV.

Once Dick’s appetite was satisfied he felt sleepy. His phone didn’t go off so Nightwing wasn’t needed for the night.

_‘Great, one of those rare nights where I can stay at home.’_ He yawned and stretched.

Damian yawned too, “Hhaahh, time for bed?”

“Yeah, let’s call it a night kiddo.” He got out the remote and turned the TV off.

They went to Dick’s bedroom, but Damian was all fidgety. Dick was already under the covers.

“Grayson..”

“Hm?”

“I still haven’t had enough of you today..so can you.. do the thing tonight?”

Dick gave him a stern look, “Damian.”

The boy whimpered with cute green kitten eyes, “But I can’t go to sleep without it.”

“Fine.” He smiled and rolled his eyes, “I spoil you rotten sometimes.”

Damian smiled and got under the covers with him, “I love it when you spoil me.”

Dick fingered and prepared Damian’s butt, _‘He’s so soft and wet lately.’_ “Okay, you feel ready. Just don’t ask me to fuck you. I’m tired.”

The boy moaned, “I promise. For now.”

He pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up to the boy’s ass, “I **heard** that.” He growled and thrusted into him.

Damian let out a relaxing sigh as he felt Dick’s cock stretch it’s way to his deepest parts. Who needs a teddybear when he has Dick?

Damian gripped his pillow and sighed in content, “Thank you Richard, I can sleep well tonight.”

The acrobat hugged his back, “Mmmhmm.. g’night.” He closed his tired blue eyes.

There was silence in the dark room and the two had their eyes closed. Damian wanted to tell him one last thing, “..Richard.”

“Hmmn?”

“..I love you.”

Dick smiled in his sleep, “I love you too Damian.”

**The Next Morning. . .**

The sun rose and shined light on Dick’s room. The boy stirred in his sleep when the sunlight hit his face. He scrunched his nose and his usual scowl was back.

“Mmnnhh.. where the hell..?” he opened his green eyes and looked around the room, _‘Right, I was spending the night in Grayson’s cramped apartment. But how’d I get to the bed?’_

He was sweaty and uncomfortable. He felt under the covers and blushed when he realized he was naked.

“What..the?!” he then gasped when he felt stuffed. It was like something was plugging him up.

He looked over his shoulder to a naked Dick Grayson spooning him. He had a peaceful expression on his face and breathed slowly.

Damian’s face was scrunched up in disgust and embarrassment, “What the hell is going on? Nnhh!” he squirmed and tried getting the acrobat out of him.

Dick’s cock slowly slid its way out of him as the boy tried escaping the bed.

_‘Almost..out. He’s so damn **big**!’_ Damian couldn’t figure out how this happened, but whatever was going on, he wanted it to end, “Mmmnhh! NNnn..grrr..”

He was almost out until Dick stirred in his sleep. He hugged Damian tightly, “Nnnooo..don’t leave.” He thrusted back all the way into the boy.

“GAAAHH!” Damian’s eyes went wide and he clutched hard on the sheets, “Get..the f-fuck out of me Grayson..!” he choked out.

Dick snored on his neck and hugged Damian tightly. His forehead nuzzled against the back of his head. He groaned in his sleep and whimpered a bit.

The boy focused on trying to loosen Dick’s grip but he suddenly felt something wet happening inside him, _‘..no.. he.. **didn’t**.’_

Dick let out a relaxing sigh and his cock twitched. He started urinating in the boy, mistaking him for the bathroom.

Damian trembled as he felt Dick fill him up from the inside, _‘This can’t be happening!’_ Damian’s face blushed bright red.

His insides felt hot as Dick pissed away inside him, “Mmnn..” he let out a small moan in his sleep.

The boy’s body was still sensitive from yesterday and automatically submitted to Dick’s hold. His green eyes rolled to the back of his head and his ass clenched.

His body accepted every drop Dick gave him and sucked him dry, _‘Why the hell does this feel so..good? It’s downright disgusting but I want more..’_ he drooled and trembled as his stomach expanded, “N-Nooo..G-Grayson you have to w-waake up..”

His spine tingled and he entered a euphoric state as he felt full. Tears weld up in his green eyes and his nipples were hard. He panted in exhaustion as his stomach felt ready to burst.

The acrobat let out another groan and finally finished relieving himself, “Hmmmnn..”

Damian lied on the bed too weak to fight back, he whimpered and wanted to cry, “Grayson..you idiot.”

Dick’s eyes fluttered open, “Nnn? Morning, babybat.. are you crying?”

Damian looked over his shoulder with angry wet eyes, “Get. Out. Of. Me. **Now**!”

Dick’s heart sunk when he saw the scowl he hadn’t seen all week, _‘Guess the truth serum wore off.’_ He sat up, “S-Sure. Um, how do you want to..do this?” he was in there pretty deep.

“Grayson. You have violated my body, stretched my hole, and peed inside me like some lavatory device.” He glared angrily, “ **Figure it out**.”

The acrobat was really feeling the guilt now, “Okay. Bathroom it is.” He picked Damian up by his hips and walked towards the bathroom.

Damian wrapped his arms and legs around him for balance. Each step made him thrust in and out of him. His erection formed and rubbed against Dick’s abs, “Walk **slower**.” He didn’t have the strength to raise his voice.

Dick opened the shower and began running some water. He waited until it was warm and let steam fill the room.

He stepped into the shower and held Damian by his hips, “I’m going to take it out now, are you ready?”

Damian’s face was red and he felt so stuffed, “Just fffucking do it already!”

Dick shrugged and began pulling out slowly. His cum leaked out along with drops of urine. The boy groaned and whimpered, his nails dug into Dick’s shoulders.

Each inch was slowly taken out of the boy making him groan in agony, “ **Hurry up**.”

“You sure?” Dick then thrusted all the way back in.

Damian moaned loudly, “MMNHH! Y-You jerk, how dare y-you!”

Dick gripped his smaller body tightly and then pulled out in a swift movement. Lifting the boy up and pulling out of his entrance entirely. Damian’s eyes went wide when Dick’s cock was finally out of him.

His erection was startled and came on Dick’s face and chest. The acrobat flinched, “Knew that would happen.”

“A.. AAAaa..” Damian trembled. Dick’s cum began oozing out of him and urine began pouring out of ass like a faucet.

Dick calmly placed Damian on the shower floor. The boy trembled and clung to Dick as his hole emptied itself on the shower floor.

He wiped the cum off his face with his wrist, “Can you stand?”

Damian hissed, “Geeet..ooouttt..”

Dick let go of the boy and calmly left out of the shower so he could be alone. He stood patiently outside the bathroom in case Damian needed anything.

As the boy was by himself, he spread his entrance with his hands to get more of the stuff out, _‘Bastard really stretched me out. What happened? I was sleeping on the couch after patrol.. then.. nothing.’_ Damian thought to himself in a panic unaware of everything the truth serum did to him.

His spine tingled as more of Dick’s cum oozed out of him. His cock got hard in response. Damian panted and let out small moans.

_‘Why am I so fucking sensitive?’_ he gritted his teeth in frustration, “How dare he treat me like one of his harlots.”

Damian cleaned himself more using the shower head and plenty of soap. Once he felt decent, he wobbled over to the sink where Dick lent him a T-shirt and baggy shorts.

He hated how big they were, but he didn’t want to be naked anymore.

Once he was dressed, he switched out with Dick so he could shower next. No words were exchanged since both felt awkward to look at one another.

Damian sat on the couch angrily as he waited for Dick to shower. He had so many questions, accusations, and frustration.

_‘What did he do to me? **Why** did he do them to me?’_ he rubbed his aching butt, _‘And **why** do I feel so **sensitive** down there?’_

The shower squeaked and wet footsteps could be heard. Dick walked out of the bathroom wearing only a short black robe.

He toweled off his head, “Thanks for waiting.”

Damian tugged on his baggy shirt, “Don’t you have anything **better** for me to wear? Where are **my** clothes?”

“In the washing machine.” He blushed, “We’ve been naked for a few days that I barely had time to do laundry.”

He glared, “Because you were too busy **violating** me.”

Dick turned around with his hands on his hips, “ **Excuse me**?”

He crossed his arms, “You heard me, what the hell has been going on around here? Why can’t I remember anything? And why the **hell** were you inside me this morning?!”

The acrobat put his towel in the hamper, “One of the drug addicts had injected you with Truth Serum. I thought it’d wear off the next day, but it lasted for a whole week, must’ve been unstable.”

“If you knew what it was, then why didn’t you give me the damn antidote? I know you have one.”

Dick couldn’t look Damian in the eye, “Well.. you were acting.. different.”

He was pissed, “ **Different** Grayson?”

Dick twiddled with his fingers, “Well you were saying nice things, you let me hug you, and we got to bond more about stuff. I missed you. I missed **us**.”

“So you left me strung out on drugs this whole week to **change** me?!”

“Wha-? No! Baby bat, I just wanted to-.”

Damian glared angrily at the acrobat, “Was it fun Grayson? Raping me knowing that I wouldn’t fight back?”

Dick’s blue eyes went wide, “What?! I would never-!”

“I shouldn’t have to come to your place, and to think I trusted you. You’re nothing but a perverted pedophile.” He spat, “You make me sick, Grayson.”

Dick felt hurt and his heart broke a little, “Is that what you think I did? Is that what you think I am?”

Damian looked away, “Hmph, well what else could you be? There’s no way **I’d** ever want any of this to happen.”

Dick felt a world wind of emotions hit him. He was happy Damian was back to normal, but disappointed that the boy was still arrogant, and now Dick felt angry.

He knew what he had to do.

“Hmm.. I see.” He began untying his robe, “You said you don’t remember **anything** at all, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Then let me help you remember, lil D.” Dick let his robe slip off his body and onto the floor.

Damian got an eye full of Dick’s naked body and immediately looked away blushing, “Put something on you harlot!”

“After you were hit with the truth serum, you kept following me around naked. You snuggled up to me and kept giving me kisses like a cute little kitten.” He stepped out of his robe and walked to the boy naked.

Damian’s face reddened, unable to look at Dick anymore, “You’re lying..”

“Mmm-hmm, then you started smelling me a lot and even had an orgasm from my armpits.”

“I would **never** -!”

Dick grabbed Damian’s hand and placed it on his wet chest, “Then you licked **every** inch of my body Damian.”

The boy’s face was bright red and he couldn’t say anything back. Dick could tell he was getting aroused. His legs squirmed nervously and he wouldn’t dare lift his head.

Dick grabbed Damian’s chin to make him face him, “Then you told me you loved me, and I said I loved you back. And I still do Damian.”

The boy pulled his hand away, “You’re wrong-! I don’t-!”

Dick stood up straight, “Then you begged me to fuck you hard and told me your every sexual fantasy. And I granted **every** last one.”

Damian covered his ears, “STOP TALKING!”

He grabbed the boy’s hair and shoved him into his crotch. Damian was forced to look at Dick’s hard cock. His nose was nuzzled into his nest of pubic hair.

The acrobat smelled like soap and mist. He swallowed hard at how big Dick was, “We’ve been having sex for days Damian because you kept begging me to keep going. Now I’m all horny for you. So, **you’ll** be taking responsibility.”

Damian couldn’t take his green eyes off of Dick’s cock, “I.. don’t.. I can’t just..” His mouth watered and he got erect in his shorts.

Dick grabbed Damian’s head and stood in front of the boy. He bit his bottom lip and stared down at boy with an aroused expression. He looked back up at the acrobat with scared green eyes.

“Come on Damian, you used to be an assassin. You’re always going on about how you can kill me thousands of ways, so do it.”

The tip of his cock rubbed against Damian’s lips, “Mmph!” it felt soft and wet. His tongue almost slipped out of his mouth to lick it, “L-Let me go..”

“I’m barely using any force, just shake me off.” Dick enjoyed watching the boy submit, “If you don’t stop me, I’m going to fuck your cute little mouth.”

Damian kept his mouth shut as Dick prodded his lips, _‘I shouldn’t want this, but I want it. I should bite his damn dick clean off. But I want to at least taste.. NO!’_ He stayed silent as he argued inside his head.

A part of him was normal and knew Dick was his brother and that he couldn’t have him, while another voice in his head was begging and screaming to suck Dick’s cock.

“I.. I..” His lips parted around the tip.

The acrobat smiled, “Then I’m starting.”

Dick thrusted into the boy’s mouth making Damian’s eyes go wide. His throat felt tight and his mouth was warm.

The boy’s mouth felt stuffed with Dick’s cock taking up every nook and cranny of his mouth, “M-MMNNHH!”

Dick shuddered in pleasure, “AAhh..Damii, satisfy me like you did yesterday.”

He began moving the boy’s head back and forth on his cock. Dick moved his hips at his desired pace enjoying how wet Damian’s mouth was getting.

The boy groaned and his tongue instantly moved on its own, _‘I can’t stop sucking this filthy thing!’_ He slurped and submitted to Dick moving his head.

His crotch got wetter the more he pleasured the acrobat with his mouth. An erection formed and his eyes grew half-lidded as he was falling in love with the taste.

Dick purred when he felt Damian’s tongue massage him all over every time he thrusted in, “Mmnhh..D-Damii! Wiggle your tongue more.”

Damian’s face reddened as he listened to Dick’s erotic moans. His hands clutched Dick’s thighs as his head was bobbed back and forth.

The acrobat slowly let go of Damian’s head and watched him blow him all by himself. Dick got aroused from the sight and moaned louder.

The boy slurped on it more to hear more of Dick’s moans, “Mmnhh, mmff, mmm!”

The acrobat trembled and drooled, “D-Dami I’m cumming!”

Damian’s body seized and he whimpered loudly as Dick came in his mouth. He gulped and swallowed down most of it while the rest dribbled down his chin.

He licked and bobbed his head slowly as he cleaned Dick off. The acrobat petted his head lovingly and Damian shivered from the sensation.

“Mmmnn.. very nice babybat.” He then felt his ass ache a little, “AAaa.. aa..”

Damian took his mouth off it, “Grayson?” his finger tips felt something wet.

White cum dribbled down the acrobat’s thighs and his skin shook like a leaf. Damian’s blush deepened as he watched how wet Dick was getting.

“N-Now do you believe me? I may be good, but I can’t cum inside myself, silly.” He blushed and smirked, “You filled me up pretty good yourself kiddo.”

_‘I did all that?’_ he swallowed hard at the thought of fucking Dick, “I don’t recall ever doing such..”

Dick calmly got on his knees and grabbed Damian’s hips, “Mmmhmm..”

“..a thing.” He calmly let Dick slide his underwear off.

He spread the boy’s legs and smirked at his erection, “Damian, I understand you’re growing up and you have urges. So I’m going to help you, whether you like it or not.”

He picked him up by his hips and placed him over his shoulder, “Wha-?! Grayson, unhand me! I don’t want this!”

Dick hummed to himself and kept walking to the bedroom, “You little liar.”

Once in the bedroom, he placed Damian on the bed standing up just enough to be taller than Dick, “I can’t give you wha-!”

The acrobat captured his lips and kissed him deeply. The boy moaned into the kiss as Dick made out with him sexually.

Damian felt so wet and wanted to cum so bad, “Mmmnhh.. hhaahh..”

His tongue rubbed and explored his insides. Drool dripped down their chins and Dick could taste some of himself in Damian’s mouth.

He finally broke the kiss when the boy became submissive, “Haahh.. I want you so bad, baby bat.” He quickly yanked his T-shirt up off of him.

Damian gasped when he was completely naked. Dick roughly shoved Damian onto the bed, “Haahh..huff.. R-Richard?”

The acrobat crawled on top of him seductively, “Now it’s **your** turn.” He got between the boy’s legs and began stroking his erection lightly.

The boy gritted his teeth and winced from sensitivity. Dick sucked on the tip making Damian sigh. He relaxed against the bed as Dick took him into his mouth.

His hips bucked and he closed his eyes as Dick’s wet mouth engulfed him. His tongue was much bigger than his own and felt so good to be wrapped by it.

His other hand rubbed Damian’s ass and inserted a finger. The boy moaned and felt his butt tingle having something inside it.

“Mmnhh..mmmff.. glad your **body** hasn’t forgotten me.”

The boy groaned in annoyance and shoved Dick’s head, “Shut up and keep sucking!”

His head bobbed and slurped on Damian’s erection. He wiggled his fingers around and easily inserted a second finger.

He flexed his digits around and got his walls nice and soft. His tongue wiggled more and began slurping on Damian’s balls and all.

He bit his bottom lip and bucked his hips, “FFffuck, you really **are** a harlot Grayson!”

Dick chuckled and increased his suction. His head bobbed faster and his fingers fucked his hole in unison. Damian moaned louder and tiled his head back in pleasure.

He drooled, “Grayson, Grayson, Graysonnhhh!” He uttered a gasping moan and came in the man’s mouth.

Dick caught it all and swallowed. He pulled his fingers out and smirked, “MMmhhh, told you it’d feel good. So which did you like more, the front or the back?”

“B-Both.. haaahh..”

“Ready to have some fun now?”

Damian got serious, “..but doesn’t this disgust you? I’m your brother and much younger than you..so even if what you say is the truth, we shouldn’t have did what we did this week.”

He held Damian’s hand, “Dami, brother or not, cranky or cuddly, you’re still my cute little babybat. I’ll love you and spoil you always.” He blushes, “I think I’ve always felt this way about you too, I just never noticed it until you said something.”

Damian blushed too, “..well it’s not like I **planned** to get hit with truth serum.”

He rolled the boy over and made him raise his ass in the air, “Truth serum or not, I think we **both** wanted this to happen.”

Damian could feel how big Dick’s cock was against his ass. He got a little nervous, “G-Grayson, you’re too big. There’s no way that monstrosity is going to fit!”

“You flatter me, but you took it just fine this morning. Just relax and you’ll be enjoying it before you know it.” He licked his lips and pressed his tip against Damian’s hole.

The boy sweated on the bed and felt hot all over. His privates were soft, sopping wet, and beaming with sensitivity.

As Dick began thrusting in, Damian whimpered and clutched the bedspread, “Mmmnhh, G-Graysonnn.”

He smiled, “It’s okay, we did it a lot, so this won’t hurt you at all. Just relax, and..”

His hips bucked and he slid all the way into the boy. As soon as his tip squished against Damian’s prostate, the boy felt a shockwave of pleasure hit his body.

His sensitivity heightened and every inch of his body trembled, _‘W-What is this?!’_ he drooled and felt nervous, “W-Wait, this feels weird-! AAHH!” he let out a loud moan as Dick began moving.

“Weird is good. You’ll love it.” He gripped the boy’s hips and began fucking him.

Damian’s erection jiggled as Dick’s hips slapped into his own. His green eyes grew hazy with lust. His face blushed and he couldn’t stop his mouth from emitting loud moans.

His hole was repeatedly stretched and plowed by Dick’s fat cock, “AAHH, G-GRAYSONNNHH, MMMNHHH! Y-YOOOUUU I-IDIOOOT..NNHHH! AAAH!”

He shuddered and moaned along with him as he enjoyed the warm feel of Damian’s hole. It was cute how Damian tried to act tough underneath him.

“Call me what you want, nnh, but I won’t stop moving.” He bit his bottom lip as he thrusted faster, “This ass of yours is the perfect fit, mmmnhh. You’re squeezing me so tight!”

Damian’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he couldn’t handle it anymore, “C-CUMMING! CUMMING! AAAAHH!” His erection shot out cum onto the bed and his ass clamped hard around Dick.

He chuckled as he watched Damian shudder from his orgasm, “Yeah, I knew you’d like that.”

The boy lost the strength to resist, “I-I came already, so t-take it out- MMPH!”

Dick grabbed Damian’s shoulder and pinned him to the bed. His ass was pressed back against Dick’s cock. The boy’s eyes went wide and his limp cock twitched.

“Oh no, babybat, we’re just getting started.” Dick resumed his thrusting while slamming Damian into the mattress.

The boy was pinned and his butt was stuffed repeatedly. He felt so hot and confused. He couldn’t think straight and felt complete ecstasy.

His green eyes rolled to the back of his head, “N-NHHHOOO, AH, AHH, AAA I-I, NNNNHH, C-CAAAME AHH ALREADY! NNOOO!”

Dick grunted as he thrusted, “This is what you wanted, right Damian? Nmmhh, to get fucked like a sex toy?” sweat dripped from his face and his hair was a wild mess.

Damian blushed harder, “D-DOOONNN’T!”

“Yeah, this feels better than using a toy, doesn’t it?” he huffed and grinded his hips into the boy, “Use **me** from now on Damian. I’ll come over anytime you want this.”

His spine tingled and it felt like his brain was turning to mush. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he enjoyed being fucked by the older male.

He tugged hard on the covers and bit into the sheets. He growled in pleasure as Dick kept hitting his sweet spot.

His thighs were sopping wet from sweat and sex juices. The bed creaked wildly as Dick was close to unleashing his load.

He let go of Damian’s shoulders and forced the boy to roll over and face him, “G-GRAYSONNNH?!”

“If I’m going to cum, I want to do it while kissing you.” His face was blushing red as he huffed and moved on top of the boy, “I’m only d-doing this because I love you Damian.”

He moaned and wrapped his arms around the acrobat, “I-I KNOW, HAAHH, I LOVE GRAYSON..T-TOO! I WANT GRAYSON!”

Dick attacked Damian’s mouth and tongued him hungrily. Their tongues lashed at the others for dominance. Desperately wanting to taste the other.

Damian wrapped his arms and legs around Dick so he wouldn’t escape. He tugged hard on Dick’s wet hair and inhaled his erotic scent.

Damian’s hard-on rubbed against Dick’s abs as they made out.

“MMnnhh, Grayson..NNHH..Grayson!” he greedily swallowed his saliva as they kissed.

Dick’s lips felt swollen as Damian aggressively kissed him, _‘He must be close to cumming too.’_ He broke the kiss and panted in exhaustion as he felt ready to burst.

Damian’s walls were soaking wet and slippery. His leg wrap forced Dick to thrust deeper into him. He panted on his shoulder, “I WANT IT R-RICHARD! AAHHH, CUM INSIDE ME! I WANT I-IT!”

His blue eyes shimmered and his skin shuddered, “M-MHHH, I’M CUMMING DAMIAN!” his balls twitched and he couldn’t bring himself to move anymore.

He came deep inside the boy marking his prostate with his cum. Dick shuddered and let out a loud moan. Damian shrieked and dug his nails into Dick’s skin.

His hole overflowed with Dick’s cum and his erection painted their stomachs with his juices.

“Haaahh.. hhaahh.. Oh God..” Dick pulled out and let Damian rest for a while.

The boy felt exhausted and his ass was pounded numb. He shivered as Dick’s cum oozed out of his ass and onto the bed.

 He smirked, “You pounded me into a sloppy mess Grayson.”

“Just the way you like it. You always told me you preferred it rough.”

He blushed, “Urrghh, I never want to ingest truth serum again.”

Dick chuckled and got between Damian’s legs. He stroked the boy and began licking the tip.

Damian winced, “N-Nnhhh..n-no, I came enough today Richard!”

He ignored and kept licking and sucking. He massaged the boy’s balls making Damian howl in pleasure. He couldn’t resist Dick’s mouth and hand massage.

Once he was fully erect again, he stopped sucking, “Good, that should do it.” He kissed the tip, “Mm, you get bigger every time I do this.”

“Fucking tease.”

Dick straddled himself on top of Damian’s cock, “Surely we’re not stopping here, today, are we?”

Damian blushed, “..I can’t move, and aren’t you tired?”

He teased the boy by massaging his ass against his little cock, “Come on Damian, be a little honest. Just for me? No truth serum this time.”

He said nothing and whimpered from Dick’s ass. It felt so soft and wet, his hole was ready and waiting right there.

The acrobat pouted, “You’ve been cumming inside me day after day. All you have to do is say it.”

“You’re so unfair..” Damian whimpered, “I want.. you.”

He raised his ass off of Damian’s cock, “Hm? I couldn’t hear you.”

Damian groaned, “I want to fuck you! I want your ass! P-Please let me fuck you!”

Dick licked his lips and began lowering his hips, “There’s a good boy.” He kept going until his ass engulfed Damian inside him.

The boy shuddered against the mattress as Dick’s soft ass crushed him on the bed. His cock was swallowed up by his hole and massaged by his hot walls.

He sat up straight on it and rubbed his abdominals, “Mmnhh, you always get bigger inside me. Your growth spurt is amazing.”

Damian huffed and his face looked like he was on cloud nine. Dick purposely grinded his ass side-to-side and squeezed Damian’s cock.

His hips bucked a little, “A-AAAaahh!”

“You like this babybat, getting crushed by my ass?”

He groped and massaged Dick’s ass with his hands, “NNnhhh..yess.”

Dick got horny from Damian’s touches. He lifted his hips up and brought them back down. Once he got a feel for it he began riding the boy.

The bed shook and creaked. The more Dick moved, the more his cock began to get erect. Damian grabbed it roughly.

“AHHH! D-Damiann!”

The boy huffed and massaged Dick’s cock with his hand, “Keep moving your hips.”

Damian’s cock kept pushing and brushing against Dick’s sweet spot. All the teasing and gentle touching made Dick wet as he rode him.

“HAaahh.. hhaahh.. aaah, yes, keep stroking m-meee. I’m cumming!”

Damian stopped touching his cock, “Oh no you don’t.” he pushed the acrobat down with his remaining strength.

“Whoa! D-Damian?!”

The boy topped the older male and frowned down at him, “You’ve been doing all the work this whole time. **I’m** going to be the one to fuck **you** now.”

His hips shook and thrusted in and out of Dick’s wet hole. Damian rested his head on Dick’s chest and grinded against his body as he thrusted.

He purred and couldn’t stop thrusting into the hole at all. Dick let out sweet moans and submitted to Damian’s movements.

He bit his finger as he enjoyed his little cock, “NNhhh, thrust a little lower..more **there**!””

Damian wiggled his hips a little and began thrusting faster. Dick cried out when he found his sweet spot.

“NNHHH! Y-Yes, right thereeee!” his hips bucked and his nipples were hard.

Damian moaned loudly when he felt Dick’s ass start clenching him, “Dammit Grayson, you harlot! MMNNhh, always seducing e-everyone, aaahh, with this naughty ass of yours!” he groped Dick’s pectorals and sucked on his nipple, “Mmnhh, your body is **mine** now, this ass is mine too.”

He chuckled as Dick squirmed underneath him. He was close to cumming again and enjoyed Damian’s rapid thrusts.

“I-I’ll be yours, nnhhh, you can use my ass whenever you want.” He petted Damian’s head, “You can have whatever you want, babybat.”

Damian groaned and huffed as he enjoyed Dick’s petting. He bit the nipple causing Dick to moan loudly. His hips kept grinding into the acrobat, enjoying every squeeze from his entrance.

“AA-AAaahh.. G-Grayson, I’m cumming, I can’t stop!” he huffed and panted as he humped Dick’s hole repeatedly.

The acrobat’s blue eyes rolled as the bed creaked faster. Damian huffed and was experiencing pure bliss to be able to fuck **the** Dick Grayson.

“I’m cumming inside you, you harlot!”

The acrobat wrapped his legs around the boy, “That’s just what aahh..I want! Keep going, don’t stop!”

Damian shuddered and his seed spilled out inside the man. He shook like a leaf as he enjoyed filling his brother up, “AAaa.. aahhh, G-Grayson..”

Dick bit his bottom lip as his cock came on his and Damian’s stomachs. He huffed and trembled a bit when he felt his hot seed enter him.

The boy collapsed on top of him and was completely out of strength.

Dick panted and stroked Damian’s head, “You did great lil D.”

“..fucking harlot.” He moaned and could barely keep his eyes open, “I just wanted to be your brother, now I can’t be that anymore. All I can think about is **you** now. I didn’t want to corrupt our relationship Richard.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind if it’s corrupted. I’d rather have this corrupted relationship with you than no relationship at all.” He kissed his head, “I love you Damian.”

The boy said nothing and fainted on top of the acrobat.

**That Night. . .**

After they both cleaned up the place and showered, Dick relaxed in bed in boxers. He scrolled through his phone to answer missed text messages.

Damian came out the shower wearing boxers. He toweled off his wet hair and sighed in relief.

The acrobat looked at him smiling, “Feeling better?”

“Definitely.” He sat on the bed next to Dick.

The acrobat went back to his phone and was texting Barbara that he was okay. Damian got a little jealous from it.

He put his head on Dick’s shoulder and pouted a bit.

Dick peeked at the boy and smiled. He put his phone away, “I’m done texting, something on your mind kiddo?”

Damian glared at Dick and climbed on top of him. He got in his face with his usual scowl. Dick said nothing, waiting for him to take his time.

Damian pressed his lips against his and then hugged him, “I’m only going to say this once, and I’ll rip your eye out if you laugh.”

He hugged Damian back nervously, “O-Okay..”

He blushed a bit and couldn’t look Dick in the eye, “I love you, Richard. I really do. I wanted..you to know that.”

The acrobat smiled and squeezed Damian, “Ooohh babybat!” he giggled and kissed Damian on the cheek, “I love you too kiddo. See? Being honest isn’t so bad!”

“Uuugh, shut **up** Grayson.” He grumbled and his blush deepened from Dick’s affection, “And th-there’s something else I want..”

“Name it.”

**The Next Day. . .**

Damian moaned as he was on the phone with his father.

Bruce was surprised, “What did you say Damian?”

“I..I want to spend the summer with R-Richard.”

“Oh **really**?” he chuckled, “What happened to not needing anybody and wanting to be alone?”

“Nnnhh, oh ha-ha very funny.” Damian tried to hold down his voice.

Dick was between his legs sucking him off rapidly. His tongue teased and licked his erection in a seductive manner.

His blue eyes teased him as he smirked as he sucked. Damian struggled to focus on his father’s words before he could get back to his.. “vacation.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun Damian, are you and Dick getting along?”

His mouth watered as he was close, “Y-Yesss, we’re r-really bonding. Bonding **so** much.” He whimpered and came in Dick’s mouth.

“You sound quiet, are you feeling okay?”

Dick swallowed and took the phone out of Damian’s phone, “He’s fine Bruce, I’m totally okay with spending the summer with him.”

“I can’t thank you enough Dick. I know I’m his father, but I just can’t find the time to-.”

“It’s **fine** Bruce,” he kissed Damian’s forehead, “he’s in safe hands.”

“I’m sure he is. I have to go. Take care.” The phone call ended with a click.

Dick put his phone to the side and kissed Damian some more.

The boy’s face was exhausted and red, “Haahh..hhaahh.. I feel like I’m melting.”

The acrobat licked his lips, “Don’t faint this time kiddo, let’s see if you can beat your record today. We’ve got all the time in the world now.”

Damian looked forward to the rest of his Summer Vacation with Dick Grayson.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I typed this out last summer vacation back in 2018. I never posted it because school started back and I got too busy. I'm reading over it again in 2019 and it is just embarrassing. Yeesh, there is WAY too much sex in this story. The stories I work on now have more plot and only SOME sex. I want to make delicious erotic fanfics, not straight up porn like this. Oh man, what was the old me thinking- Never mind I don't even want to know.
> 
> The fanfic I'm currently working on is a BruDick fanfic. It'll have plot, smut, and some fluff. I'm thinking about putting Damian in it, it's still a work-in-progress. Hope you look forward to it.


End file.
